


Missing You

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a long ago commercial for Brut cologne.  Yep, i'm old :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Dropping her bag by the door, she shut it behind her, making sure to lock it firmly. Marcus was gone this week, off playing a charity match in the States and she never slept easily when he wasn’t coiled around her, his heavy leg resting over hers, his hand curled around her waist.

“This is getting you nowhere, Katie!” she said aloud to the empty room, missing him even more than she had before.

Sighing, she walked upstairs to their bedroom and towards the closet. Reaching inside, she pulled out his favorite jumper. Raising the garment, she buried her nose in it, inhaling the tangy scent of his cologne, mixed with the unique scent that was his alone.

Turning to the bed, she pulled off her work clothes, slipping the large jumper over her head. The hem hung down to mid thigh, easily covering the lacy pair of black knickers he’d given her the night before he left.

Crawling onto the bed, she wrapped her arms around his pillow and laid her head on it, falling asleep with his scent surrounding her.

*~*

Quidditch roughened hands slid up her thighs, parting them gently. Katie moaned and rolled over onto her back, her legs falling open as he settled his heavy body between them.

“Marcus,” she breathed sleepily as hands pulled her knickers slowly down her legs. Moist heat enveloped her most intimate place and her eyes flew open as his tongue slipped inside of her.

Struggling to sit up, she shrieked as she saw the dark head between her thighs, jerking hard on his hair to make him stop. “When did you get home?”

He chuckled, removing her fingers from his hair before leaning forward, capturing her lips in a heated, languid kiss that sent fire rocketing through her, tension coiling tightly in her stomach.

Katie moaned into his mouth, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. His cock slid into her and she gasped, her back arching in pleasure.

“Miss me sweets?” he asked, nuzzling her neck, his hips rocking against hers in long, smooth strokes.

“More than you know,” she panted, her nails digging into his back.

He pulled up to smirk at her. “I think I have a pretty good idea,” he said, winking at her, twisting his hips so that he hit her clit as he withdrew.

“Oh god,” she moaned, planting her feet on the bed and arching upwards. “That feels amazing.”

“You feel amazing,” he returned quickly, bracing his hands beside her head and pushing her back down onto the bed with hard, fast strokes.

“Marcus!” she shrieked, her body trembling as the orgasm rushed through her.

He grunted and collapsed atop her, catching his weight on his arms. He leaned his forehead against hers and smirked. “Why are you wearing my jumper?”

She flushed and giggled. “Because I missed you, and it smelled like you.”

He laughed. “I came home early because I missed you. I don’t like sleeping alone, you’ve spoiled me.”

Katie grinned, running her fingers through his hair, brushing it off of his forehead. “Good, I don’t like sleeping alone either, it’s cold and I’ve no one to warm my cold feet on when you’re gone.”

He flexed his hips and she moaned. “And that’s the only reason you don’t like it?”

Her back arched and she tugged his face closer. “No, I miss you shagging me senseless too,” she whispered against his lips.

His mouth slanted over hers, capturing her moan as he began to move within her again.


End file.
